Kt and Piper
by Kelly Pearl
Summary: Set when Kt is first accused of being the sinner. Can somebody from Patricia's past can help clear Kts' name? But with Patricia's lies pushing Kt further and further away from Sibuna how can she ever save her real friends?
1. Chapter 1

Piper's POV

.

I got expelled from music school!

My parents were really angry and sent me to anubis house!

Patricia doesn't know so I am going to surprise her!

I can't wait to meet Eddie, her boyfriend.

I FINALLY get to do the protective big sister speech, YAY!

.

I knocked on the Anubis house front door.

"Welcome Miss Williamson!" a voice boomed.

Victor, the horrid caretaker Trixie told me about.

"WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT!" he shouted.

Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Fabian, Amber, Joy and Mara walked in.

"Piper!" Trixie hissed.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered.

"Why are you not excited?" I asked.

"I am," she replied smiling a little.

I raised my eyebrow.

A girl with puffy hair and puffy eyes walked down the stairs.

"Have you been crying?" Fabian asked.

"Fabian, she is faking," Patricia hissed.

"I'm Piper," I smiled warmly at her.

"Kt Rush," she gave a small smile.

"Piper be careful around her, she's dangerous," Trixie smirked.

"Can I talk to you, Yacker?" Eddie asked, looking hurt and confused.

"Yeah, I think we need to talk to, come on Alfie, KT," Fabian said, attempting to drag them away.

"But Pipers just arrived, I want to catch up with my twin sister," Trixie complained, making me smile.

She has soooooooo missed me!

"Yacker, it's important," Eddie hissed.

"Please Eddie," she half-begged.

He just dragged her into the kitchen with Alfie, Fabian and Kt behind them.

.

KTs POV

.

Maybe they have realised I am not the sinner.

"Your acting strange!" Eddie accused Patricia.

"What?" she demanded.

"Are you the sinner?" Eddie asked.

"How could you think that?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Patricia, I am so sorry," Eddie frowned.

"I had a bad dream last night about Rufus, I feel a bit…" she trailed of, sobbing.

"Rufus?" Eddie asked.

"I will explain later," Fabian grinned.

"Trixie, he's dead," Alfie reassured her.

"Do you guys still think I am the sinner?" I blurted out.

"I don't know, do we?" Fabian asked, glancing at Eddie.

"I told you I saw her with your laptop, she must be!" Patricia cried.

"Yacker's right, let's go guys," Eddie muttered.

I have a feeling I know who the real sinner is….

Patricia!

I can only hope Eddie realises soon before he is captured too.


	2. Chapter 2

Kts POV

.

I go to bed, feeling terrible.

"Why are you fighting with the others?" Joy asked.

Should I tell her the truth?

Patricia is her best friend, she is at risk, it's safer for her if she knows.

So I told her about everything.

She sits there speechless.

"So basically my best friend is evil and Eddie, Alfie and Fabes think you are the evil one?" she asks.

I nodded.

"I don't believe you," she says, running out the door.

I start to cry into my pillow.

Maybe one person could help, Piper.

Patricia's twin sister.

I bet she would believe me after seeing how she acted.

Piper is rooming with Mara and Patricia.

I knocked on the door.

Patricia wasn't there.

"Piper, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure," she grinned.

I told the same story as I had to Joy to her.

"Is this a prank?" she asked at the end.

I shook my head.

"That's why she is acting so weird!" she shouted.

"Shshshshshshshshsh," I hissed.

"What's going on here?" Patricia came up behind me, looking worried.

"I know you are a sinner," Piper hissed.

"Piper how could you think that? How do you know anyway? Did KT tell you that? She is a liar! You should trust me, you are my sister!" Patricia shouted.

"I am telling the others, Patricia, I know the real you and you are nothing like this!" Piper groaned, frustrated.

"Piper, I am telling the truth," Patricia hissed.

Her eyes flashed red.

Piper pushed past Patricia and ran down the stairs, Patricia and I followed.

.

Fabian's POV

.

I was playing the guitar while Eddie listened to Sick Puppies and Alfie was dancing.

The door opened and Patricia/Piper stood there.

Kt and Patricia/Piper was right behind her.

"Patricia's evil!" Piper/Patricia shouted.

I assume that's Piper.

"What are you talking about?" Eddie asked.

"Her and Kt tried to kidnap me," Patricia sobbed.

I am starting to think Patricia is hiding something.

"What, how did KT catch Piper so quickly!" Eddie exclaimed.

"She must of caught her before Piper arrived, you saw how friendly they were!" Alfie shouted.

"They only need 2 more sinners," I whispered.

"Patricia get Mara, Joy and Willow, we can all sleep in here!" Eddie suggested.

"That's a great idea," Patricia smiled.

HOW WILL KT AND PIPER GET OUT OF THIS PICKLE? PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICTIONS, ALL HOA! I KNOW THIS FANFIC WILL BE PEDDIE AND PIFIE. DOES ANYONE WANT ANY OTHER COUPLES?


End file.
